Too Many Secrets
by The Halfblood Hufflepuff
Summary: What would have happened if Will had been the trauma surgeon to receive Henry after he was shot by the Covenant of John?


"We have a trauma coming in. Two bullets to the leg."

"I'll take it," said Will.

"Great," the nurse handed him the file, and he turned to leave, "Oh, and Dr. Adams? It's one of those three letter guys, so don't ask too many non-medical questions."

"Got it," he opened the file and hurried over to the receiving port. A moment later an unmarked black van pulled up and the back doors opened, "You my two bullets to the leg? Fiftyish white male?"

"Yep. The wound itself isn't so bad, but he's lost a lot of blood. He was conscious until about 5 minutes ago."

"And how long has it been since he was injured?"

"Half an hour give or take."

"Any exit wounds?" Will asked as he examined the wounds.

"One. The other's a ricochet that got caught in his knee."

"Yikes. Well hook him up to a bag of O- and get him to an OR."

"Yes sir."

Will went to get prepped for surgery. These top secret government causes didn't come in trebly often, but they came in often enough for Will to have a system. Only ask for medically relevant information, don't look at their face until they were in recovery, and get them discharged as soon as medically possible. It had worked well for him so far.

The surgery went well. Will was able to remove the bullet and repair enough of the damage that he should be able to heal on his own. He prescribed some pain meds, told the nurse to find him once he had woken up and left to see it anyone else in the ER needed help.

* * *

A few hours later, a nurse came by to let him know that the patient was waking up. Will finished his rounds and headed up to the room to ask him some medical questions and walk him through what recovery would look like. He rounded the corner into the room and stopped short.

"_Henry_?"

The man on the bed looked up, "Will? What are you doing here?"

"I'm a trauma surgeon, I work here."

"Oh, right. I think they gave me something."

"That is standard procedure when someone comes in with a bullet wound."

"Wait, how do you know I got shot?"

"Because I'm the one who treated you."

"Oh," Henry frowned, "I don't think you are supposed to know that I got shot."

"Why? Because you are working for a spy agency?"

"Yes. I mean no."

Will shook his head, "You know, you're terrible at lying when you are high."

"I'm not high."

"Dude, I ordered the Morphine drip myself. I promise that you are very high."

"Oh," Henry found again, "Well that doesn't mean that I'm a spy."

"Whatever you say Henry," Will rolled his eyes, "I actually came to ask some questions about your medical history and give you the rundown of what recovery will look like, but maybe I should get another Doctor…"

"No, don't do that."

"Henry, there are ethical reasons that I cannot be your doctor. As an ethics professor you should know that."

"But…" Henry pinched his eyebrows together, "You said that you were the one who operated on me?"

"Yes, but that was before I realized who you were."

"So why can't you just ask me the questions?"

Will sighed, "Fine," he opened the file and sat down, "So are you allergic to any medications?"

"I don't think so."

"Ok, and do you smoke?"

"No."

"How much alcohol do you drink every week?"

"Umm… I have some beer a few times a week. And sometimes I have wine. Or scotch. Or-"

"Ok, Henry, I know that you aren't an alcoholic, but the longer you talk the more it sounds like you are, so let's just move on."

"Ok."

"Do you have any family history of heart problems?"

"My dad had… he had…"

"Right. You know what? You probably shouldn't be answering these questions right now, so I'll just fill in what I know, and then I'll ask Elizabeth about the rest. Where is she by the way?"

"Umm… I don't know…"

"She knows that you're here, right?"

"Well…"

Will pinched the bridge of his nose, "Please tell me she at least knows that you are currently employed by one of the intelligence agencies."

"Of course she does. Wait, what makes you say that?"

"My bad. I know nothing," Will stood up, "I'm going to call Elizabeth. If you need anything, ask the nurse."

"Ok."

Will left the room shaking his head. Sometimes he really didn't understand his sister's life. He went to the locker room to retrieve his cellphone. It only rang once.

"This is Elizabeth McCord's personal line, her assistant speaking."

"Hey Blake, it's Will. I really need to speak with my sister right now."

"Hello Dr. Adams. The Secretary is in a meeting right now, would you like for me to call you back when she is done?"

"No, it's very important that I talk to her ASAP, borderline emergency, so if it's at all possible for you to pull her out of that meeting, do it."

"Yes sir, hold for just a moment."

A minute later his sister picked up the phone, "This had better be good."

"Good to hear you too sis," said Will, "So let me preface this by saying that in my medical opinion, Henry is extremely likely to make a full recovery."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"Now that's the good news. The bad news is that he took two bullets to the leg."

"What?!"

"So you didn't know; Henry couldn't give me a straight answer. Also, there are officially too many spies in your family."

"William, back to the part where my husband was shot twice."

"I already told you, he's going to be fine. One through and through flesh wound, and a ricochet in his kneecap. He will need crutches for a while, but there is no reason that he can't make a full recovery."

"I'm on my way."

"Great, I'll let a nurse know that you're coming. Do you mind giving me his medical history?"

* * *

After talking to Henry, and making a few calls about the Texas depot, Elizabeth found her way to a coffee station in the waiting room.

"That may be the deepest frown I have ever seen on you."

Elizabeth jumped a bit at the sudden voice, but relaxed when she saw her brother leaning against the wall, "Then we need to spend more time together because this doesn't even crack the top ten worst days I've had in the last few years. Top twenty maybe."

"Has Henry been injured before? Doing spy stuff?"

Elizabeth gave him a _do you really think I will answer that question_ look.

"Fine, I won't ask, but just for the record, you two have more secrets than any other couple I have ever met."

Elizabeth gave a humorless laugh, "So, _Dr_. Adams, when do you think my husband will be able to come home?"

"Well, _Mrs_. McCord, your husband's injuries were not nearly as bad as I usually expect from bullets, and as such, I would be comfortable releasing him into your capable hands this afternoon, but only if you promise to make him rest."

"Thank you," Elizabeth tried to smile, but the tears she had been trying to hold back suddenly started to well up in her eyes.

"Oh Lizzy," said Will as he pulled his big sister into his arms, "You don't need to carry the world all on your own."

"I don't," she sobs into his shoulder, "Henry helps me."

"Oh," Will rubbed her back, "he's going to be fine."

"I know, but he came so close. It could have been so much worse. And this wasn't even supposed to be very dangerous. What happens when he-" she stopped talking.

Will swallowed, "I know that there are a lot of things that you can't talk about because of security clearances, but I'm still here for you. And I know that I give you a hard time about your job, but just so you know, I'm actually really proud of you."

Elizabeth pulled away and wiped her eyes, "Thank you, I needed that."

"Any time."

Elizabeth's phone buzzed. She looked at the text and took a deep breath, "I need to get to the White House. Let Henry know that I love him?"

"Fine, but I'm not kissing him for you."

Elizabeth laughed, "Good. I'll be back later to pick him up. See you then, right?"

"See you then Lizzy. Say hi to the President for me, will you?"

She rolled her eyes and left.

* * *

"So what are you going to be telling your kids?" Will asked Henry and Elizabeth as he helped them out to the car.

"Car accident," said Henry automatically.

"Do you think they'll buy that?"

"Probably not," said Elizabeth, "but they'll know not to ask questions."

"That… is… a very unhealthy way to run a household."

"Well, if you think of a better one, then let us know. They know that we love them, and that the only reason we are lying is for national security, and we fully intend to pay all their therapists' bills."

Will shook his head, "I'm not judging, just making an observation."

"Ya, ya," Elizabeth waved at him dismissively as she got into the car after Henry. Will rolled his eyes and turned to walk into the hospital, "Will, wait," said Elizabeth. Will turned back around, "Thank you, for everything."

Will smiled, "What's family for?"

"Well, usually not performing emergency surgery, but still."

He laughed, "Goodnight, Lizzy."

"Goodnight Will."

_**Please review!**_


End file.
